Sassy girl, or not
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Bailey / London - friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

**Sassy girl, or not**

**Bailey and London talk in their room.**

"London, why are you usually so sassy and rude?" says Bailey.

"Well, it's what the world expect me to be..." says London. "Since I'm rich and spoiled, most people kinda go with the idea that I'm a naughty brat."

"And isn't that what you are?" says Bailey.

"On the outside, maybe..." says London. "On the inside I'm more sweet and more smart than you might think."

"I get, at least a little bit, why you find a need to be sassy sometimes, but that doesn't mean you have to pretend that you're an airhead as well." says Bailey. "Let all of us see how smart you can be."

"Me is really way too lazy for things like that, Bailey. To be smart takes a lot of work and I don't have the drive to try and be a better chick." says London.

"Oh, but you should." says Bailey. "I can help you."

"Thanks, but I think I wanna keep on being the girl I am...at least for now." says London.

"Sure, if that's what you want." says Bailey. "Would you happen to change your mind, just let me know and I'll help in any way I can, girl."

"Good to know that you're my friend, sweetie." says London.

"You're my bestie...more or less, I guess..." says Bailey.

"Really? Yay me! Cool. I have a bestie." says London as she jump up and down in joy like a little kid, and clap her hands.

"Don't forget that as long as you're nice to me I'm your true friend." says Bailey.

"I'll try to remember that, Bailey." says London.

"Nice!" says Bailey. "Wanna go get a smoothie?"

"Mmm, sounds yummy..." says London with a sweet smile.

5 minutes later at the smoothie-bar.

"Zack...one funky fresh orange smoothie, please." says Bailey.

"And one green apple neon smoothie, please." says London.

"Is there like something wrong with my ears or did I actually just hear London Tipton say 'please'...?" says Zack surprised.

"Your ears are okay, Zack. She really did use that word and trust me, I'm kinda surprised as well." says Bailey.

"Alright, ladies. Two awesome smoothies, comin' right up." says Zack, trying to sound cool.

12, 5 seconds later.

"Here ya go, girls. Your smoothies." says Zack as he hands Bailey and London their drinks.

"Thank ya, Zack." says Bailey.

London and Bailey take a seat by an empty table.

"So, tell me London, are we goin' to hear you use the word 'please' more in the future or was that thing by the smoothie-bar just a one time event?" says Bailey.

"I'll be saying 'please' more in the days ahead, but not too often, cause that wouldn't be very London-ish." says London.

"Okay." says Bailey with a friendly smile.

"Bailey...you won't tell anyone that I'm different behind my sassy surface, I hope..." says London.

"London, of course not. If you want it to stay between you and me, that's where it will stay. No fear." says Bailey.

"Glad you'll keep my secret, girl." says London.

"You can trust me, sweetie." says Bailey.

"Awww! Thanks." says London.

"Exactly how long do ya plan to hide the true London Tipton?" says Bailey.

"I've never actually decided that..." says London.

"Oh, okay. Perhaps it would be a good idea to decide about it." says Bailey.

"Maybe..." says London.

"I'm not forcin' ya to do anything. Just sayin' that you seem ready to reveal the real London Tipton to the world, that's all." says Bailey.

"Cool that you believe in me, but I don't feel like the time's right for that." says London.

"Simply do what feels best. That usually work out good." says Bailey.

"You give really amazing advice. Thanks, Bailey." says London.

"Friends always help each other when possible." says Bailey.

London and Bailey hug each other.

"Bailey...you're awesome." says London.

"Wow! Thanks, London. I think you're cool as well." says Bailey.

"Really?" says London.

"Yeah, of course." says Bailey. "Sometimes you're not very nice to me, but now I know that you're actually sweet so it's okay."

"Wonderful." says London. "Nice to have a true bestie."

"I agree." says Bailey.

"Cool." says London.

"I have some school-work to do. See ya later." says Bailey as she finish her drink and leave.

**The End.**


End file.
